There have long been liners in the form of flexible plastic bags for lining waste containers so that waste can be easily removed by removal of the filled liner, while the interior of the container remains reasonably clean. There are, however, several problem with current methods and devices for lining waste containers. For example, boxes of liners are not always at hand and must be found and retrieved; the liners must be pulled out of a separate box, taken to the waste container, inserted and cuffed over the rim; and a significant amount of time and energy is expended in expanding the liner outside of the container and subsequently securing the liner to rim of the container.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus whereby liners are incorporated into a container such that the liners can be sequentially deployed directly within the container with a single pull, and then simply cuffed over the container rim.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waste container having a telescoping container side wall, so that the waste container can be telescopically reduced to a retracted configuration for compact transport and storage, and then telescopically extended to its full operating configuration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a waste container that automatically discharges an antiseptic or fragrant spray each time a new liner bag is deployed inside of the waste container.